The Gemini Agent
| number = | miniseries = | minino = | author = Rick Barba | editor = | illustrator = | publisher = Simon Spotlight | format = trade paperback, hardcover | published = | pages = 224 | ISBN = ISBN 1442413425 (paperback); ISBN 144241961X (hardcover) | date = May 2255 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Description :In ''The Gemini Agent, as first-year final exams week kicks off, several incident reports with serious allegations against James T. Kirk end up on the Commandant of Midshipmen's desk. None of the allegations are true, of course... or are they? Kirk is being plagued by mysterious blackout periods, so he finds the allegations difficult to refute. During these blackout periods, he has no recollection of what he did, save for some very disturbing and disjointed memories. Kirk needs his friends, Bones and Uhura to help prove his innocence. Who is targeting Kirk, and why is he being targeted? And how far are they willing to go? Someone close to Kirk holds the answers to all of these questions, but can he put the pieces together before it's too late?'' Summary On Romulus, the scientist Nverinn tr'Rehu is informed by Senator Tashal that the Gemini Project has been approved, but with one condition imposed by the Tal Shiar: once the agent has completed its mission, it must be terminated. At Starfleet Academy, assigns Cadet the task of analyzing combat recordings from the Earth-Romulan War to gain insight into the Romulan mindset. While discussing the upcoming Zeta Fleet Training Exercise, and get into a fight with four cadets who sent a small insect-like device toward them as a "dead week" prank. Uhura meets T'Laya, a Vulcan cadet with an unusual background that has made her much more emotionally open than most Vulcans. Uhura and T'Laya see Kirk and McCoy fighting the other cadets outside, and leave the lab to intervene. Tashal visits Nverinn at his research institute in the Valley of Chula. They are joined by a young girl named Majal, the sister of the Gemini agent, whom Nverinn is raising as his daughter. Tashal warns Nverinn that he will be declared a rogue scientist guilty of treason if Gemini goes wrong. Kirk regains consciousness in a flower bed, where he is found by Lieutenant Samarra Caan of Starfleet Intelligence. In the ICU at Starfleet Medical College, Kirk learns from McCoy, Uhura and T'Laya that the four of them had gone for a drink after the fight, but that Kirk started behaving erratically and disappeared; Kirk has a six-hour gap in his memory. Later that evening, Caan visits McCoy and requests Kirk's medical records. She explains that hundreds of database search requests have been traced to Kirk's account on the subject of Kirk himself. Kirk dreams that he is back at the quarry in Iowa with his brother, , who warns him, "They're coming for you." Cadet nearly drowns when the door of his room locks shut and the sprinkler system activates. A video appears on his computer screen showing a male cadet who calls himself a "quarry rat". Chekov finally succeeds in overriding and opening his door with the assistance of his neighbor, Cadet Alex Leigh. Leigh's roommate, an Andorian zhen named Salla zh'Tran, uses the kill switch concealed in Chekov's desk to turn off the spinklers. T'Laya tells Kirk that other cadets are jealous of him and think he cheats. Lieutenant Caan informs Kirk that he has been charged with fifteen violations of the Cadet Honor Code. Kirk is escorted to Vice Admiral Tullsey's office. Uhura asks Spock about the Zeta ship assignments; Spock informs her that she has already been assigned to the communications station on the ''Farragut'''s bridge. In Admiral Tullsey's office, Tullsey and Caan tell Kirk about the incident in Chekov's room. Caan shows Kirk the recording of the message Chekov received during the incident, which seems to depict Kirk himself. Caan asks if the message contains information only Kirk would know, but Tullsey suggests that Kirk not answer that question yet. Uhura and Spock eat lunch at the faculty dining hall, where Spock tells Uhura about the likelihood that the Romulans are descendants of Vulcan separatists and that there are Vulcans who support reunification. Via a scrambled data transmission, Nverinn reminds Gemini of the primary objective: to gather information on James Kirk. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura and T'Laya plan a search of the Academy campus for people who may have seen Kirk during the six hours he was missing. Kirk suggests that McCoy visit Caan to see the video Chekov received. Kirk visits Chekov, who has been investigating the computer agent that attacked his room. Back at the Medical College, McCoy informs Kirk that he has been grounded and will be unable to take part in Zeta. Kirk is feeling ill again, and McCoy sends him back to the ICU. At the urging of a mysterious voice, Kirk slips out of the Medical College. McCoy has secretly asked Caan to put Kirk under protective surveillance; her superiors plan to let Kirk lead them to the culprit, but Kirk eludes the Intelligence personnel in the maintenance culverts near San Francisco National Cemetery. Kirk sees a bright green line leading him through the tunnels. With difficulty he climbs up the exit pipe, above which the constellation Gemini is shining, and emerges in National Cemetery, where Lieutenant Caan stuns him with her phaser. Spock tells Uhura that Starfleet Intelligence has detected subspace transmissions from Earth into the Romulan Neutral Zone. Kirk awakens in the ICU again and tells McCoy and Caan about the green line he saw. McCoy explains that scans of Kirk's brain showed unusual metabolic activity in the Heschl's Gyrus and the visual cortex. Kirk is no longer grounded, but his medical condition prevents him from being assigned a captaincy for Zeta; he is assigned as first officer of the Farragut under the command of his nemesis, Cadet Viktor Tikhonov, and will be under observation by Lieutenant Caan. Kirk spends the week leading up to Zeta studying for final exams and unwinding in the company of T'Laya. The night before Zeta, T'Laya, who seems unusually emotional, urges Kirk to do what his heart tells him the following day. The objective of Tikhonov's flotilla, Task Force Blue, is to scuttle Starbase Zeta, an abandoned mining facility orbiting . During the exercise, Kirk detects an approaching Romulan ship and hears T'Laya's voice in his head, telling him to come to the transporter bay. At T'Laya's urging, Kirk advises Tikhonov to resolve the Zeta scenario with diplomacy. As she prepares to transport off the Farragut to the Romulan ship, T'Laya, who is Gemini, gives Kirk a data cube which will explain her actions. Caan arrives and points her phaser at T'Laya, but backs off when T'Laya makes the sign of the Jolan Movement, a Romulan peace group. T'Laya transports away. Senator Tashal and the Romulan Praetor view a recorded message from Nverinn explaining that he is now a fugitive from the Tal Shiar. T'Laya will shortly rejoin Nverinn and Majal, her sister. Nverinn, who hopes the reunification movement will eventually join the Jolan movement, has agents still active in the Military High Command and Tal Shiar. From T'Laya's data cube, Kirk now understands that the objective of Gemini was to create a digital duplicate of himself. T'Laya had attempted to create a compulsion in Kirk to seek peaceful solutions to conflict, only to realize that such a compulsion already existed in him. Chekov asks Kirk about the first time he kissed a girl. References Characters :Alabama • Beck • Samarra Caan • • • Fackler • Dirk Galloway • Hannity • Bekkkr'esh Huuun'ivit • Marla Kerrigan • • • Alex Leigh • Majal • • Kyle McKenna • • Olson • • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • Nverinn tr'Rehu • Judy Renfield • • Tashal • Viktor Tikhonov • T'Laya • Salla zh'Tran • Tullsey • David Farragut • • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Sergei Prokofiev • • • Njuktu Uhura • Isoroku Yamamoto Locations :Chinatown • Earth • Golden Gate Bridge • Golden Gate Park • Hawking Hall • Nimitz Hall • Pacific Ocean • Presidio • Romulus • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • San Francisco National Cemetery • Saturn • Starbase Zeta • Starfleet Academy campus • Starfleet Academy Flight Range • Starfleet Academy Shuttle Hangar • Starfleet Academy Sports Complex • • Valley of Chula • Yi Sun-sin Hall Africa • Alabama • • Berlin • • Colorado • Copper Canyons • Divisadero • Gemini constellation (Castor and Pollux) • Gliese 251 • Heaven • Hell • Iowa • Japan • Leo constellation (Regulus) • London • Marin County • Mekbuda • Mexico • Mississippi • Monterey Bay • Pacific Ocean • Perihelion • Riverside • Riverside Quarry • Riverside Shipyard • Romulan Neutral Zone • Russia • Saint Petersburg • Santa Cruz • • Taurus constellation (Pleiades star cluster) • Vorta Vor • Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • fire department hovertruck (fire truck) • • Photonic two-speed bicycle • • • ( ) • (Romulan gunboat) ( ) • • • sailboat • Races and cultures :Andorian • Betelgeusian • Human (Russian) • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Aaamazzarite • Nausicaan States and organizations :Center • Continuing Committee • Earth Global Guard • fire department • Gemini Project • Giants • Jolan Movement • Romulan High Command • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • San Francisco Fire Department • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Campus Security • Starfleet Academy faculty senate • Starfleet Academy Residential Services • Starfleet Command College • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Internal Affairs • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Medical College • Starfleet Security • Tal Shiar • Task Force Blue • Task Force Gold • United Earth • United Federation of Planets Iowa Hawkeyes • Library of Congress • Nairobi Girls Academy • Riverside Central • United States Army • United States Army Corps of Engineers • United States of America • Vulcan Embassy in Berlin • Vulcan Science Academy Ranks and titles :adjutant • admiral • ambassador • bartender • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commandant • Commandant of Midshipmen • commander • cook • datamaster • detective • doctor • ensign • field repairman • field tech • fireman • first officer • fleet admiral • hall maintenance director • helmsman • Judge Advocate General • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • nanny • navigator • nurse • officer • operations officer • police officer • Praetor • professor • rear admiral • science officer • scientist • security chief • senator • transporter chief • upperclassman • vice admiral • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth Science and technology :airburst nuclear detonation • alcohol poisoning • alien • antenna • artificial intelligence • atmosphere • biceps • biosensor • blood • brain • camera • carbon • cargo ship • cloaking device • communications • communicator • computer • constellation • destroyer • DNA • engine • • exobiology • Federation-issue communicator • fighter • flagship • flashlight • galaxy • gravity boot • hair • heart • Heschl's Gyrus • hour • humanoid • impulse drive • inch • keyboard • keycard • laptop • laser • LED strobe • light-year • manual override mechanism • mathematics • medical tricorder • methane • minute • mobile link • Molotov cocktail • nadion • nitrogen • orbit • pattern buffer • phase cannon • phaser • phone display • phone light • photon torpedo • photonic microtorpedo • physics • pneumatic air mechanism • polymer • pound • quantum-resonator laser diode • quasicrystal lattice • Red Army knife • Robo-Maid • robot • runabout • scanner lock • science vessel • scout • search engine • second • sensor • shields • shock wave • shuttle • simulator • software weapon • space • sprinkler line • starbase • starship • star • static overpressure • subspace communication • synaptic pattern displacement • temporal lobe • thalamus • time • transporter • transporter pad • turbolift • universe • vid display • viewscreen • virus • warp drive • water main Other references :1776 • 1847 • 20th century • 1906 San Francisco Earthquake • 1942 • 2159 • 2182 • Advanced Tactical Training • alcohol • American Civil War • angel • aquarium • assassination • avian • aviophobia • away team • bag • basketball • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Midway • black bean sauce • bogeyman • book • breakfast • bridge • bulldog • Cadet Handbook • Cadet Honor Code • carbon-fiber wrist brace • Cardassian sunrise • cheer squad • Chinese food • chopsticks • civilization • cockpit • Code of Conduct • condition yellow • court martial • crime and punishment • death • docking bay • dorm • dream • duffel bag • dumpster • Earth-Romulus War • ecliptic • emotion • engineering • English • English language • espionage • execution • extraordinary rendition • farr jolan • flower • food • food carton • French • French toast • fried rice • funeral • furniture • garlic shrimp • geek • general quarters • genocide • • god • goggles • grave marker • Great Awakening • hospital • ice cream • insect • jolan tru • knife • laundry • lingerie • logic • manual shutdown • marriage • martial arts • May • memory • meteorite • military • minestrone • mining • moon • music • napkin • Neutral Zone Treaty • Operation Titan Storm • organized crime • Pinot Noir • planet • plomeek broth • pocket • politics • ponytail • pornography • prison • quad • quadrant • racquetball • rank insignia • rat • red alert • restraining order • rice • Right of Statement • Romulan ale • Romulan language • Romulan mollusk • Russian language • "Russian Mafia" • San Francisco Chronicle • schizophrenia • science • • sleep • Sleeping Beauty • snorkel • spoon • spring • star chart • Starfleet Academy Games • Starfleet Academy Marathon • Starfleet Charter (Article Fourteen, Section Thirty-One) • Starfleet uniform • statue • stellar cartography • Stolichnaya • stork • summer • sushi • sword • T-shirt • table tennis • Tarahumara • touch football • towel • tree • tuna • tungsten • unification movement • Uniform Code of Military Justice • utensil • Velcro • vodka • wallet • • water • weapon • wine • workdesk • World War II • xenolinguistics • year • Zeta Fleet Training Exercise • zhen • zombie Appendices Background * The Gemini Agent uses the Andorian gender zhen from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels and features the Jolan Movement from . * As with other books in this series, Kirk and McCoy never meet Spock in this book. Uhura and Spock briefly discuss Kirk's condition (p. 146), but without mentioning Kirk's name. * This book presents what is evidently Kirk and Chekov's first meeting in the Kelvin timeline (pp. 122-123). * Galloway states that the Romulan attack on London in 2159 was "Ninety-six years ago" (p. 8), setting this book in May 2255. On the other hand, the events of |The Delta Anomaly}}, set in summer 2255, are mentioned as having happened "earlier in the year" (p. 20). Also, T'Laya says McCoy has known Kirk for "almost a full year" (p. 136), suggesting the book is set in 2256. However, the fact that Chekov is fourteen in this book, and seventeen in }} supports a dating of 2255. * Another dating-discrepancy: Nyota Uhura is said to be "age twenty" during the events of the novel, and a first-year cadet. However, if her Prime Universe birthdate of 2239 is identical in the Kelvin Universe, she would actually be only sixteen years old during this novel's storyline. * Lieutenant Caan, who is twenty-five, says that she is "exactly eight months" younger than McCoy (p. 51). Assuming the book is set in 2255, this implies that McCoy was born around 2229. This is problematic, since in the primary universe McCoy was born in 2227, prior to the destruction of the Kelvin in the Kelvin timeline in 2233, and therefore McCoy's date of birth should be the same in both timelines. * Olson's name is misspelled "Olsen" in this book. * Chekov is also romantically interested in a "female" Andorian in . Images jtkKTgeminiAgent.jpg| . chekovKTgeminiAgent.jpg| . tLaya.jpg|T'Laya. Connections Timeline novels | before = The Edge | after = The Assassination Game }} *'2011, June' - First published in hardcover and trade paperback by Simon Spotlight References External link * category:books category:yA novels category:tOS novels category:sA novels